Morgan Le Fay's Guide to Gamindustri
by MiddonaitoShi
Summary: Hello, reader. I am Morgan. Morgan Le Fay, great enchantress, sorceress, and seductress. I have many tales of my own, and my travels in this world named 'Gamindustri' is one of them. Hope we have a great time together! (Based on the anime)
1. Prolouge

Around the city of Camelot, the adventures of 25-year-old King Arthur had spread throughout the land. His act of taking the Sword out of the Stone, his relation to the great Uther Pendragon, his great adventures with his Knights and the Excalibur that he got from the Lady of the Lake, and of course…

Defeating me with the power of friendship.

"RAHHH! I CANNOT JUST MOVE ON!" I shout, scratching my scalp like crazy. If you do not know who I am, I am Morgan. Morgan Le Fay, great enchantress, sorceress, and seductress. I have many tales of my own, but I cannot forget how King Arthur managed to defeat me. Tch, calling the Knights his 'closest friends'. That is just cliché! And now, he tasks me with being the mediator between worlds?! Who does he think he is, a hotshot!?

"Hey, Morgan, what are you blabbering about over there?" Ah!

"Ahaha, hey Lancelot…"

The blonde man in armor in front of me is 24-year-old Sir Lancelot of the Round Table. He is one of those Knights that Arthur calls friends. Oh, he is so handsome! I wish I could marry a man like him…

"Uh, Morgan, could you… Hmmm…?" Lancelot said, raising his hand and putting it over his chest. Ah! I've been jiggling, uh, I mean fantasizing about us again. I then change the tone of my voice, "What is it, Lancelot?"

"You seemed… off. Still thinking how we defeated you?" Lancelot said, sitting beside me.

"Ugh… please do not remind me…"

"Ahaha… I hit the bullseye. It was your own fault though. Going bat-hell crazy with power… We had to protect England."

"Ugh… yes, yes…"

Lancelot then directed his eyes on a cross that is on the wall. "But it is unthinkable that Arthur would just let you be the otherworldly mediator, because… he would need to REALLY trust you," he mentioned. He is right, this is quite unthinkable.

"Do you think I may have charmed him? Hehe…"

"No, that is not it…"

He continued, "He really loves Queen Guinevere, so that is impossible. But, in my opinion, he thinks that there is still hope that you would change."

I retort, "Nah, old habits die hard."

"Haha, that is true. But…" he stands up. He holds out his hand to me. "I do believe you will change…" he said with a heartwarming smile.

What he said struck my heartstrings. The man I fell for. EH?! I cover my reddened face with my hands. "You okay, Morgan?"

Managing to keep my cool, I answer, "Yes, Lancelot," and took his hand while blushing a little.

* * *

"Ooohhh… LancelotxMorgan, I ship it! Ahaha!" a voice then called out. I know that stupid voice anywhere.

"You guys doing okay?" Here comes Mister Showoff, Arthur Pendragon. I roll my eyes, "What is it, 'King'?"

"Woah, Morgan, slow down with your sarcasm… Guinevere does not like it."

And I look at the woman beside Arthur. Guinevere seems to be giving me a cold stare. "Ohoho! Jealous?" I jiggle my breasts. Lancelot facepalmed, Arthur dropped on the floor laughing like a psycho, and Guinevere tapped her flat chest. "Oh, do not worry, Guinevere… You will bloom. Eventually," Arthur (tried to) comfort Guinevere by standing up, wiping a tear, and tapping her back.

"Shut up, Arthur!" She shouted, punching his husband's face, throwing him to the other side of the Waypoint Chamber. "She is still a roughneck, as I can see… Haha…" he said, with a demolished face.

"What do you want, Arthur?"

Arthur then dusted off his clothes, "How is my favorite half-sister?"

"'Favorite' my fists!"

"Okay, on a serious note, how is the Waypoint doing?"

I look back to the Waypoint. The Waypoint is a mysterious blue ray under Camelot's castle. It is still unknown if this is the doing of magic or not, but apparently, Arthur said that it took him to many places beyond this world. He calls them 'dimensions' or 'realms'. And I'm designated with the task of guarding this unusual phenomenon. Actually, this job is B-O-R-I-N-G. Ugh.

"That is great then! I want it to be safe… since the Sorcerer's about to invade this very castle…"

"Sorcerer?"

The Sorcerer was once my partner in crime, now his whereabouts are unknown. He has deep resent over Arthur for an unknown reason. That is why I would fight with him whenever Arthur is involved. (Do NOT tell Arthur this. Yes, I care about my half-brother, so what?)

"We can have Chian help us…" Chian?

"I do not know, Guinevere… Is Gamindustri even an escape option?" Gamindustri?

"Wait, what are you two blabbering about?" I just spoke out. They both looked at me.

"…You do not plan to kill us through the Sorcerer, right?"

"What?! I had severed ties with that fool!" I said back. "Hey, hey. I do not believe Morgan would do that. She has been with us for a year now, remember?"

"*sigh* You might be right, Lancelot. But, I am keeping an eye on you, Morgan…" Arthur said, giving me a stare. I shudder. Then, both Arthur and Guinevere walked off. Lancelot looked back, "I believe you…" he whispered. Well, at least someone believes me.

I am just misunderstood. The boys I had fell for never accepted me for who I am. That is why I just blow off my anger at many things. Idiotic boys like Arthur and rich princesses like Guinevere would not understand. I do not know if Lancelot believes me, and accepts me for who I am. But, he makes me feel light. Whenever he looks at me with that comforting smile of his makes me want to just speak my feelings to him. But… I am not so sure if we will ever stay the same way if that would happen.

But now… I am interested in this… Gamindustri. Is that one of the many worlds Arthur came across? Or was he just bluffing? What if the thing about the Sorcerer is real? I cannot just let myself get killed! *inhale* *exhale* Okay! That is it!

* * *

Going to my quarters, I take my journal, which contains my memoirs, my stories, my feelings. I don my favorite magical cloak, which would appear to be an elegant dress. And as I was about to walk out to the Waypoint Chamber…

"Hey, Morgan…" someone put his hand on my shoulder. It was 26-year-old Merlin, and with him is a young boy. All I know of him is that his name is Grant Cornelius Axlrod, he is the younger brother of Young Knight Sir Lance Axlrod of Riverton, and that it is a fact that he is the protégé of Merlin.

"Looking quite fancy, eh? Where are you going?"

"Uh… Merlin, do you know?"

His eyes then changed emotion and whispered, "About the Sorcerer, yes. That is why I am planning to send Grant back to Riverton…"

"I just… gotta be ready. He might come out of the Waypoint if he could…"

"I guess you are right. Well, what is the journal for, then?"

I then blush, "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Aww… let me see…"

Ugh, Merlin is… quite nosy. Whenever he sights a journal, a diary, or any book you can imagine, he would go out of his way to read it. BUT I CANNOT LET HIM! I HAD WRITTEN JUNK ABOUT LANCELOT HERE!

"Noooo!" I ran away. I know that my getaway startled the boy a little bit, but I did not pay attention to that. Anyway…

Back at the Waypoint. I look at it with a stern expression. I do not know what is on the other side. I do not even know if I will end up in this 'Gamindustri'. But I know this…

I am interested at something for the first time in my life. Okay. You can do this, Morgan. You are Morgan Le Fay, enchantress, sorceress, and seductress! You can achieve anything! Okay! Here I go, Gamindustri!

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAA…."

* * *

 **MORGAN LE FAY's Guide to Gamindustri - Prolouge**


	2. This New World

Hello, my name is Morgan Le Fay, great enchantress, sorceress, and seductress. I have many tales of my own, and one of them was this:

"Obey my command!"

The Knight in question had been under my spell. But it is kind of weird that he is walking around like a zombie while muttering, "Her boobs are huuugggeee…" This Knight gives me the creeps.

By the way, this is when I was battling Arthur Pendragon.

I casted a Wide-Scale Magic Spell that I learned from the Journal of a Thousand Entries, that I got from Merlin after managing to hypnotize him. "You all will obey me!"

And yes, all became hypnotized. Except for one. He was just standing there indifferently. "Hey, obey my command!"

"Sorry, Morgan, but…"

As he took off his helmet, I finally knew why it did not work on him.

"Seduction does not work on half-siblings… Morgan…" Arthur…

* * *

 **MORGAN LE FAY's Guide to Gamindustri – 1. This New World**

 **Morgan's Point of View**

"Oww…" What? Really? I land on my butt?! Ahh… The sun is so bright… Where…

I stand up, dust off my clothes, and took my time to process what I'm seeing. Wait, 'I'm?'

"I'm… I am… You're… You are… He's… He is…" a voiced echoed through my head. "New vocabulary?"

But, the one that got my attention…

 **[BGM: Blue Field – Arpeggio of Blue Steel (Morgan's Theme)]**

…is this beautiful city, even bigger than Camelot itself! I know I'm just standing on a high hill somewhere far from this city, but it's so beautiful! I wonder who facilitates this green city… I couldn't help but widely open my mouth and blush a little. "So is this the Gamindustri Arthur traveled to?!"

I can't hold myself back anymore! "I'm in love with this place!"

I skip down to the city, which is actually nearby. Noticing people, people who don't know who I was, I just gave them a warm smile and a wave of a hand. They smiled back as well, and waved too. Oh, Arthur, this reminds me of the time back then when we were kids. Before my feelings became a raging waterfall, mom would have me and Arthur play together. Mom is the wife of Uther Pendragon after breaking up with dad, because he abused her. You just don't know how much I was angry at that bastard!

* * *

" _Ahaha, come on, Moegan (Mo-eh-gan)."_

" _M-Moegan!?"_

" _That's your nickname, courtesy of Arthur… Moegan…"_ _Arthur said with a smile._

* * *

He never knew that his father was the king back then. Oh, that innocent smile on his face was the past version of Lancelot's to me. I… Sorry… Couldn't help but shed a tear. Sheesh, Morgan. You are an independent woman. Alright!

 **[BGM fades]**

I take my time to look around this beautiful place.

Big green buildings. Oh, did you know that my favorite color is green? Ahaha! This is amazing!

* * *

 **[Earlier, Earth]**

 **Lancelot's Point of View**

What is Morgan doing?! I can say that she looked beautiful in that green dress of hers, but going through the Waypoint without permission from Arthur?! Oh no… Please do not tell me that she is going to where the Sorcerer is… No, do not think of that. Morgan has changed! You just got to… believe in her…

Morgan…

* * *

 **[Back to Gamindustri]**

 **Morgan's Point of View**

The people here really like their Big and Green. I'm not complaining though. Hm? What's happening there? There are a lot of people in the city square. There's this big building too. What's the occasion?

I make my way through the crowd. "Um… hello…" I tap the shoulder of a random man. "Hm? Yes, what is it?" he kindly asked.

"Can I ask what is happening here? I'm new, so…"

"Well, the Goddesses are making a peace treaty with each other. Said that they'll obtain Shares through fair play or something… I'm not really listening, so…"

It did seem like he wasn't listening. He has something on his ears.

But… Goddesses? Who are these?

"Excuse me, but who are these goddesses?"

"Huh? You don't know the CPUs? You must've been under a rock or something… Well, we have four nations here in Gamindustri."

"Eh? I thought this place is Gamindustri," I answered..

"No, no. We're just in Leanbox. The others are Planeptune, Lastation, and Lowee. "

He continued, "The CPUs – Console Patron Units – are the rulers of the nations. Starting with our very own Lady Green Heart, then Planeptune's Purple Heart, Lastation's Black Heart, and Lowee's White Heart."

"Look above," he said to me. I look up, and I see a woman in risque clothing, with green hair and… that's so unusual… this must be the cause of Arthur's hair color change. It was once brown, but it's now blue. Wait, will my appearance change too?!

I can only sigh. I don't know what is happening in this world. I wonder if I shouldn't have got here in the first place…

*growl*

"Hey, you hungry?" I can only nod in embarrassment. "How about I treat you to lunch?"

* * *

 **~ A few minutes later ~**

"Oh, this is amazing!" this food they have in Gamindustri is magnificent!

"Eh… that's just an affordable meal, you know. I haven't had any quests taken care of for a while…"

As I eat, I look at the young man who treated me to lunch. He has black hair, with goggles on his hair, green eyes, 'headphones' around his neck. He's wearing a red striped shirt with a blue undershirt. A 'watch' on his left hand. He's wearing fingerless gloves, if you want to know. His pants is of a shade of yellow, and his white shoes are sporty.

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kaito. Kaito Kotegawa. I am 19 years of age. And you?"

"I am Morgan Le Fay, 25 years of age. Great enchantress, sorceress, and seductress."

It was then that Kaito took a defensive stance. "Yo, keep your seduction away from me," he said, flailing his arms around like an idiot. I just giggled at him.

Kaito sat again, and sweatdropped, "You know, you didn't have to add in the seductress part."

"But, that's one of my-"

"How do you not know of the CPUs? There's something off with you…" he asked.

"Would you believe that I'm from another world?"

* * *

 _An explanation later…_

"Whaaa?" he reacted, his jaw dropping. "Shocked, right?"

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are from this place called Earth. Your rulers there are kings and queens instead of goddesses. The current king of your nation is your half-brother, what was his name, Arthur? Anyway… You were once a villain, but got duped with the power of friendship. Now, you're a changed woman, is guarding what might be a multidimensional rift, and now has an interest in Gamindustri?"

I nod. Kaito looked off the distance. "Wow, I'd like to check this Earth place out! Care if I joined you once you go back?" Join me?

"Are you sure about that?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, I'm just a Leanbox Guild Agent. But, what I dream is to be an adventurer. No one to hold you back, just you vs. the world. Plus, how much you're interested in Gamindustri, the same with me being interested on Earth."

An adventurer… A young man like him being an adventurer in England is quite inconceivable, but Arthur and his Knights did it… but I'm not so sure about him going around Camelot.

"…Okay, if you can guide me through living here, that is. I might need to find my way back home though…"

"Yes! Awesome!" he declared, pumping his fist.

"Okay, so shall we get started with my tour?" I stand up and skipped out.

"Hey wait! I haven't finished my soda yet!" he said, while hurriedly drank his drink. "Ugh… Okay, Morgan. First off the list is learning about the CPUs…"

My first friend in Gamindustri. I already achieved something!

 **Morgan Le Fay has earned the Guide to Friendship achievement!**

Hey, what was that?! I just paid no attention to it, and just happily walked with Kaito in the lead.

* * *

 **[Ending theme: To Say Goodbye – Slushii (Lancelot's Theme)]**

* * *

 **MORGAN LE FAY's Guide to Gamindustri Next Entry: 2. How to Earn Credits**


End file.
